Never thought this would happen
by Dragonball NextGen
Summary: When the World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up Goten, Bra, Trunks and Pan decide to all train together for one month. But Goten starts to fall for Bra as Trunks falls for Pan.  WARNING: Strong language and may become Lemon.


**World Torunement**

As Trunks sat on the couch enjoying his day off he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over and opened it reavling a smiling Goten.

"Oh hey Goten" Trunks

said with a smile forming on his face as well. "Is Bra here?" Goten asked.

"Yeah she is?" Trunks said while closing the door. "Come to confess your undying

love for her?" Trunks asked jokingly. "No I as just going to ask if she

inteded to train with us." Goten quickly replied. "Oh I am sure she would just

love to train with you Goten" Trunks said sarcasticly. "Hey she is eight years younger

than me man!" Goten said in his defense. "Okay I get it, relax, I am only joking. Besides, you

know how she hates training" Trunks pointed out. "Yeah true but the world tournament

is in one month and she said she wanted to enter" Goten said. "Yeah true…I will go ask her then"

Trunks said as he walked up stairs.

Goten thought to himself how old Bra was now. She was

now eighteen, her birthday had been no more then 2 weeks ago. Goten rememberd how shocked he was

when he saw her at her birthday party. "All grown up now I guess" He said out loud "what was that?"

Goten turned to see a smiling Bulma walking in the door. "Oh hey Bulma!" Goten said as he walked up

to her and hugged her. "Hey long time no see pal." Bulma responded. So what brings you to capsule corp.?

Bulma sked as she went sat down by the dinning room table. Goten took a seat accros from her.

"I am hear to get Trunks and Bra so we can train for the world Martial Arts Tournament. "He said with

a large smile on his face. Bulma thought he looked like his father with that grin on his face.

"Wait, Bra? But she hates training" She said with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know what

got into her but she said she wanted to enter this year" "I bet it has somthing to do with her turning

eighteen" Bulma said. just then Trunks and Bra walkd down stairs.

"We are ready to go Goten" Trunks said. "Go where?" Bulma asked. "Well Me, Goten, Bra and Pan

are going out to some mountains to train for a while. Trunks stated. "Which brings me to a quesion Bulma.."

Goten said. "What is it Goten?" Bulma asked calmly" "Well…would it be okay if Pan and I stayed in two of the spare

rooms here for the rest of the month? So We can just get right to training every morning?" Goten asked.

"Of course you can Goten, you and Pan are always welcome here despite what Vegeta says" Bulma replied with a

warm smile on her face. "Thanks Bulma!" Goten said happiliy. "Speaking of Pan" Bra said as Pan walked in the door

"Hey guys, what's up" Pan said closing the door beind her. Bra walked over to her and started talking with her.

Trunks simply stood shocked at how mature Pan looked. He had not seen her since she started high school.

He admired how her body had filled in so well, even for a seventeen year old she stiil looked great.

Though he knew he could not have her. a ten year age differance is quite a bit and Trunks did not feel

comfortable with how he felt when he saw her. "Okay we ready to go?" Pan asked. "Yeah let's go" Goten said walking out the door followed by Trunks, Bra and Pan. "You kids be carful!" Bulma shouted as they flew away.

All of them landed in an abandond rocky area where they decided would be a good place to train.

"Okay then how do we want to start?" Trunks asked. "Well, I was thinking you and Goten could fight,

and me and Bra would spar" Pan said " I see, that way everyone is pretty evenly matched, sounds fine to me!"

Goten said. "Okay then, Me and Goten will go spar over there and leave you two alone to fight"

Trunks said flying away "Try not to hurt each other" Goten said flying away beside Trunks.

"Okay then looks like it's just you and me Pan" Bra said. Pan looked at what Bra was wearig

and noticed it was the same red outfit she normally had on. "Uh Bra, don't you think you should

have worn something better to train in?" Pan asked. "Nah I think I will be fine" Bra said simply

falling into a battle stance. "Now I know you are not trained Bra so I will go eas" Pan's sentence

was interuppted by a punch to the face that sent Pan into a rock behind her. "Ow! Bra you can't

just sucker puch me for no reason!" Pan yelled pulling herself out of the rock "Sorry, your ki was

raising so I thought we were starting" Bra said defensivly. "Okay then you wanna fight" Pan said

as she flew towards Bra. Pan threw a few punches and Bra dodged most of them with ease.

"When did you learn to fight Bra?" Pan asked confused. She had always thought Bra was just

a laid back normal girl. She had been Bra's best friend for a very long time and she never knew

Bra could fight. "Please, you think you can be realated to my father and not be trained to

fight? I have always been able to fight Pan I just never let anyone know it until now, "Not even

Trunks knows?" Pan asked shocked. "Nope no one knows but me and my father" Bra replied

with a smirk on her face. Then bra punched Pan in the stomach and kicked her to the ground.

"Ow that hurt way more than it should have" Pan muttered to herself as she stood up again.

"You okay Pan?" Bra asked with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine!" Pan said angrily as

she flew toward Bra."No more being nice!" She said as began attacking Bra. This time

Bra was not abe to dodge the attacks though. Pan then grabbed Bra by the hair and threw

her into the ground. Bra stopped herself before she landed though. As Bra turned around

Pan was in front of her face and began once again to attack Bra once more. This went on for a few

hours time before they both got tired. Pan had to admit somthing she never thought she

would have to, Her and Bra were evenly matched. Pan loved Bra like a sister but she never

thought Bra would ever be as good a fighter as she was. The facts were there and Pan could

not deny that Bra was as good a fighter as She was. "Pan I think I am done fighting" Bra said panting

"I would have to agree" Pan said as she fell to her knees. "How do you think the boys

are doing?" Bra asked as she down in front of pan. "I don't know but I hope they are almost ready to

go home" Pan said. "Don't worry Pan, Its almost dinner time and if they don't give out their stomachs will"

Bra said laughing. "Yeah I guess your right" Pan said laughing as well.


End file.
